


Nightmare

by LillyRose123 (PenguinLover1098)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/LillyRose123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is having nightmares and can't sleep. Poseidon to the rescue. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Percy and Poseidon one shot

Percy's Pov

I was at the same point in my nightmare as I was last night - just waking up because I can't even dream of re-fighting all the monsters I'd already fought. I shot up in my bed panting and sweating. I glanced around my room - everything was normal. 

Sighing, I flopped back down and pulled a pillow over my eyes. I couldn't even go back to sleep. Stupid exams. I wish they could just be over already. I was stressing too much about everything and mom wasn't even mentally there to help me. With a stupid baby on the way it was like I didn't even exist. I doubted she barely remembered my name. 

"Paaaaauuuul,"

"Coming Sally!"

"Hury!"

I felt bad for Paul - he was probably suffering the most. Every night mom ended up throwing up at some point and Paul had to rush to help her. At least I didn't have to mop floors.

Suddenly my door opened and Paul came in looking exhausted.

"Percy when your mom's better I need you to mop the bathroom floor. By the way do you have a towel?"

I stand corrected.

I sighed.

"It's midnight and I just had a nightmare. I'm just trying to go back to sleep." Paul frowned. "It wasn't a question Percy. You're mopping the floor in a few minutes. Get dressed."

Paul left, slamming the door slightly.

I sighed.

I got up and put on a shirt and shorts. I didn't bother with shoes since I was just going back to bed anyway.

~~~

After I finished with the bathroom I threw the mop back in the bucket and collapsed against the wall. I was about to stand up again when my eyes started to close against my will.

Soon I was fast asleep.

~~~

"Percy, wake up."

"Mmm sleeping..."

"On the floor."

My eyes shot open.

It was dad!

I jumped up and threw my arms around him. Dad laughed and ruffled my hair as I snuggled into him. 

"Why are you mopping floors at two in the morning? You should be sleeping."

I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"MomgotsickandPaulmademe,"

I yawned. Dad frowned. 

"Does Sally even remember you still exist?" 

I was already starting to fall asleep. Dad was good at being a pillow.

"Idon'tthinkso..."

Dad sighed.

"More importantly, why are you awake at two in the morning?" Dad glared at me. I rubbed my eyes and buried my face in his shirt. He pulled me closer into the hug.

"I had a nightmare. I was awake for a few seconds before Paul burst in and told me to mop the floor."

Dad growled slightly, then sighed.

"You shouldn't have to mop floors at two a.m. You're already too stressed out. You shouldn't have to clean up after Sally this way either. Not all the time anyway. And especially not this early in the morning! You should be sleeping - you already don't get enough sleep with your nightmares."

"Perseus Jackson what in earth is all the yell - oh - um... Hi Poseidon."

Mom blushed slightly. Dad simply stared at her.

"What?" Mom frowned.

"Why is Percy mopping floors at two in the morning? He's exhausted!" "He's fine," mom waved away his concerns. "Sally, when was the last time you even talked to Percy like he was your son? Which he is."

Mom stared into space.

Dad sighed.

"My point exactly. I'm taking Percy to Atlantis for a few days. He needs rest Sally!"

Mom sighed.

"What about me? Percy hasn't helped me with anything! I'm freaking pregnant and all he does is sit there and study! Its like he's not even there half the time!" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, giving up on any hope of sleep.

"I'm sorry mom, but if you want me to graduate..." Mom spun around to face me and glared at me.

"Perseus Jackson nobody asked you!"

Then she stormed out.

I swallowed and started feeling light headed. It wasn't MY fault I'd had a nightmare. And just because I was awake didn't mean I was lazy!

I sniffed.

"But - I didn't -"

"It's okay Percy, just relax. It's not your fault." Dad pulled me onto his lap and I started sobbing.

"Its not that I don't want to help," I sobbed. "I just don't want to fail Paul's class and I'm trying to be a good student and -"

"Percy calm down! I'm not mad at you, it's okay. I'm mad at Sally for not taking care of you. You just relax and try to sleep. I'll deal with Sally."

I sniffed and wrapped my arms around dad's waist tighter.

"It's not fair," I sobbed. "I had a nighmare and -" "Percy, its okay. I'll talk to Sally, you just try to sleep. Its okay." I buried my face in dad's shirt again and went back to sleep.

When I woke up again it was light out. I stretched and looked around.

"Dad, what time is -"

"Poseidon had to leave Percy. It's me."

I glanced up and mom smiled.

I tensed up and tried to escape her tight grip around my waist.

"Percy-" "Let go of me!" "Percy, listen to me! I'm so so so sorry about last night. I should've been checking on you. Its not your fault - I know you're trying to be a good student. I never asked if you could mop - that was all Paul. I'm so sorry Percy - I should've been watching out for you." I sighed and mom pulled me back into the hug. "It's okay." Mom smiled. "I'm so sorry Percy. I never meant for you to have to clean - especially after having a nightmare." "It's okay, it's not your fault. You are freaking pregnant after all." I smirked and mom laughed. "I'm so sorry for shouting at you. You didin't deserve it. We're all tired and stressed Percy." "Mom, it's okay. Honestly."

Mom sighed and pulled me into another hug.

"No, it's not Percy. I shouldn't have -" "Mom, it's fine. It's hard, I understand. 

Its alright, honestly."

Mom smiled and sighed.

"I love you Percy. Never forget that." I smiled and snuggled into the hug.

"I love you too mom."

Mom smiled and pulled away.

"Good. Now why don't you skip a day and get some sleep? I bet you're exhausted." I shook my head and stood up.

"Can't. Trying not to fail Paul's class." Mom frowned.

"Percy, I'll tell Paul to let you make up the work. You need rest."

I sighed.

"Mooom -"

"No butts."

"Fine," I sighed. Mom grinned and pulled me back into the hug.


End file.
